Neighbours
by Indieblue
Summary: "Hermione Granger had always been a stickler for rules, and having a certain amount of order in her life, so the day he moved in she decided to make a specific set of rules just for him." Draco Malfoy becomes Hermione's neighbour and she makes a set of rules knowing if she doesn't she'll end up breaking them. Oneshot, non canon. Dramione.


I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling. The idea for this popped into my head because of a story that I read the other day called Draco: Impromptu Babysitter. It was DramioneLove Adopt-A-Prompt 2015 Fest that's going on atm, on .com It was part of the Anonymous Master list so no clue who wrote it, but it made me laugh, and I loved it. Anyways I hope you like it :)

* * *

Hermione Granger had always been a stickler for rules, and having a certain amount of order in her life, so the day he moved in she decided to make a specific set of rules just for him.

Hermione was sitting on the balcony of her two bedroom, one bathroom apartment that was located in the heart of muggle London. Her finger tapped impatiently on the vintage iron chair; she liked to think her decor was homey yet the aesthetic still remained visually appealing. Which is why she used a lot of monochromatic tones with pops of colours here and there; the bright teal cushions on her beautiful white sofa, or the yellow frame around her mirror in her bathroom.

The morning air was crisp and cool, cutting through her thin, black cotton pyjama bottoms, and her turquoise camisole, she found that it was the best time to think. Hermione began to absentmindedly chew on one of her curls. Yesterday she had broken a rule, and she didn't know what had come over her, she promised herself after her sixth year that she would put him behind her, yet he just wouldn't go away.

"Morning, Granger," She could just hear that smug smirk in his voice, she had opened the floodgates and there was no stopping it.

"Morning, Malfoy," Hermione grumbled, she needed coffee, she couldn't deal with the pompous git so early in the morning.

How their apartments were set up caused their balconies to be separated by approximately three feet; three feet was all that separated her and Draco Malfoy on good days; yesterday had not been one of those days.

"Yesterday you were a lot more pleasant," Draco smiled, and he did what no sane person would do, he climbed onto his metal railing and launched himself onto her balcony. Hermione was so shocked that she didn't register when he strolled into her apartment and headed straight for her kitchen.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione all but threw a tantrum right there, her rules were being smushed into the dirt.

She mentally went over the rules, trying to see if she could salvage the situation.

Rule one, never speak to the slimy git; failed.

Rule two, do not go on a date with him; so far that was still intact.

Rule three, do not flirt with the smug bastard; thank goodness that still remained.

Rule four, never let him into your flat; technically he came in by himself she reasoned to herself.

Rule five, under no circumstances are you to kiss his unfairly attractive yet slightly sharp face; check.

Rule Six, for the love of all that is good and holy do not, I repeat do not, sleep with Draco Malfoy. We're pretending all of sixth year didn't happen Hermione.

Whilst Hermione stood frozen in her balcony doorway internally freaking out, Draco had raided her fridge to start making breakfast, and he had brewed a fresh pot of coffee. It was the sound of sizzling bacon and its' smell wafting into the air that finally snapped her out of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione gasped, her hand moving into her hair, her bushy, curly mane now sticking out in all directions.

"What does it look like, Granger?" Draco rolled his eyes, his side profile all she could see, he would have made a sarcastic remark, but she had just stared blankly into her flat for the better part of five minutes, he was pretty sure he broke her.

Hermione pursed her lips, staring uncertainly at the man in front of her, she had not been this close to him (not including yesterday) since she walked away from him in their sixth year; five years ago.

Draco had grown up, his pale white blonde hair had grown out and was currently pulled back from his face into a small bun, her eyes had almost popped out of her head the first time she saw it. His face wasn't as sharp and angular as it used to be, and his physique had changed; he had filled into the long, gangly body he used to have, the muscles in his arms contouring as he flipped the pancakes. The thing Hermione had noticed yesterday however was his eyes, they no longer held that anxious, haunted look, now they were calm, full of peace even. None of that changed his arrogance, as far as he was concerned. Hermione also noted that he was wearing dark grey sweatpants, and a black tank.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco," He interrupted her coolly, setting some plates at her small kitchen table, deftly using the spatula to pile three pancakes onto each plate. The syrup, butter and two cups of black coffee also joined the table, Hermione huffily padded over to the table and then crossed her arms as she sank into her black plastic chair.

Draco ignored the glare Hermione was shooting him as he buttered her pancakes and poured the glistening, golden syrup onto her stack.

"Thank you," She mumbled as he put her plate back onto her placemat.

"You're welcome, Granger. This is a lovely breakfast date, don't you agree?" He asked merrily, a sardonic smile on his face.

He thinks he's won has he? Rule two was precariously close to being broken, and she was not pleased at all.

"Enjoy it when you can, when you leave I'll file a complaint with the Building owner," Hermione smirked.

"Whatever for?" Draco asked innocently, popping an immaculately cut piece of pancake into his mouth.

"Breaking and Entering, Harassment...I could go on?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow, slowly eating her own pancakes; she would never admit how good it was, but it was fluffy, heavenly, and covered in syrup. It took everything in her not to gobble them up hungrily right there.

"Didn't break in, you would have stopped me if you really wanted, plus after yesterday I don't think it's Harassment," Draco pointed out a wicked grin on his face.

"As far as I'm concerned yesterday did not happen," Hermione glowered at the smug blonde, he was thoroughly enjoying messing with her.

"So you didn't talk to me first and grab my by the shirt and come dangerously close to kissing me with those soft lips of yours?" Draco leaned forward, Hermione refused to break his gaze, knowing if she did he would know, and she would set her hair on fire before she let that happen.

"Lapse in judgement obviously, I was more than a little inebriated last night," Hermione narrowed her eyes, leaning back in her chair; both of their plates abandoned.

"I think you're overplaying just how drunk you were, _Hermione_." Draco casually used her first name, and she held her breath for a moment. Draco was trying to rile her up, and it was working.

"Well, _Draco,_ I think you're grasping at straws." Hermione hissed, pushing her chair back from the table violently, she needed to put more space between them, she needed to get as far away from here as possible.

She grabbed her wand, and apartment key and was ready to flee her flat, when he cornered her against the front door. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck, his body heat radiating onto her, and she entire being wanted him. She had forgotten with all her rule making and efforts to avoid him. Hermione missed him, she missed their playful banter, and sneaking out into the room of requirement to see each other, she missed him, she missed being with him, fighting with him, she missed his arrogance, and most of all she missed how she felt when she was with him.

Hermione shook her head when his fingers starting trailing down her back, she wasn't ready for this yet, she couldn't, throwing her Gryffindor courage away, she did what she promised she never would; she ran away. She turned on her heel in the small space between Draco and the door, the moment his fingers left her body. The last thing she saw were his stormy grey eyes and the passion that swirled in them, and then she was gone.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Hermione berated herself with insults as she trekked through the field. When she had apparated away she had only been thinking of somewhere Draco wouldn't find her, and she had damn well apparated twenty minutes away from Ron's cottage. The only problem was it was the middle of a damp, and heavily unpleasant field.

Ron lived in a fairly secluded area, only a select few people knew where it was; mainly because he wanted to get away from the reporters and the hectic lifestyle he lived. He was the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons; who much to Ron's delight and Harry's absolute dismay had become one of the star teams in the League. Harry was happy for Ron, but he preferred his team, who thankfully was right up there with the Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies.

The Redhead was staring in her direction, aghast at her appearance, her hair which had been unruly to start with for the day, now had pieces of grass laced into it. Her pyjamas were ruined and covered in mud stains. Hermione stormed past her best friend straight into his house. No greeting, nothing, she was furious.

Ron found her half an hour later in the guest bedroom he kept for her, she was rifling through the dresser vehemently, a red towel wrapped around her body.

"Mione, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything...but why are you here?" Ron asked, he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, he was wearing a faded pair of black jeans, an old Chudley Cannons shirt and some tan work boots, his vibrant red hair was only a couple of inches, brushing the tips of his ears.

"He freaking came in, messed everything up...it's all for naught, nothing will be the same, I can't do this." Hermione muttered to herself, pulling the white jean shorts and dark green tank out of the drawer and tossing them onto the bed.

"Seems I'm talking to myself then," Ron sighed, "Mione, you know you sound like you're going a bit barmy." Ron flinched when she stood up and rounded on him.

"It's his fault, it's all his fault," Hermione spat venomously, tears falling freely onto her cheeks.

"Oh shite, are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly, not sure what to do with his hands, since she was essentially still naked.

"I'll be fine, Ronald," Hermione said somberly, moving to sit on the bottom of the bed, her shoulders rounded, wringing her hands anxioulsy.

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you prefer to talk to Harry about this stuff, but I'm your best mate too right?" Ron said softly, pulling the chair from the cherry wood desk, and sitting on it in front of her.

"You know how I dated someone in sixth year and wouldn't tell you who it was?" Hermione whispered quietly, her watery, brown eyes determinedly meeting his blue ones.

"You mean Malfoy?" Ron raised his eyebrows, Hermione was stunned, she was sure that no one else but Draco and her knew.

"How di-"

"Harry, he was following Malfoy around in sixth year remember? He was obsessed, convinced that he was a Death Eater, and you know how that turned out. Anyways one day he looked at the map and saw the two of you go up to seventh floor together. Anyways you disappeared and he put two and two together, grabbed his cloak, woke me up in a full panic. Raving about how Malfoy was going to kill you. We waited in that bloody corridor for almost an hour, then you both exited, and did something that shocked both of us, you kissed him. You practically skipped away, and we were going to say something but by the end of the week, you seemed deflated, miserable, and so did Malfoy. We just figured you would bring it up when you were ready." Hermione stared at Ron, gobsmacked. Ron had floored her, she was speechless, she didn't even know where to begin.

"Guessing this has to do with the fact that you're neighbours?" Ron stated intuitively.

Hermione nodded her head, still unable to use her words, a curl falling from her hastily done up bun.

"Well if my wards are still working, then it appears Malfoy just crossed them, and he may or may not be stuck in a trap. I think I'll go help him out, you get dressed alright." Ron gestured to her forgotten clothing, looking down she remembered she was just in a towel, and a blush creeped onto her cheeks.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Draco as here, how had he known, why was he here? Thoughts raced through her head as she swiftly grabbed some clean underwear from the drawer and then threw on her clothes. By the time Ron returned with a grumbling Malfoy, Hermione was panting and waiting just outside the front door.

"You know how difficult it was to find you, Granger?" Draco all but shouted, a deep frown on his face. "Went to Potters, who said you were probably at Weaselette's, she told me some hogwash about the how nice the burrow was this time of year, went there and Molly Weasley started hitting me with a broom cause she thought I was a damn well intruder. She didn't stop there, she insisted she make a cup of tea for bloody attacking me, then Charlie Weasley mentioned you may be here, no guarantees." Hermione couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, Draco was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"You found me," She giggled.

"It's not funny, Granger!" Draco snarled, stomping over to her, his hands moving to grasp her face. "I thought you splinched yourself and were laying hurt in a ditch somewhere."

Ron sensing he was imposing on a sensitive moment, headed back inside, deciding to floo to Harry's house.

Harry was leaning against his kitchen counter, a folded Daily Prophet in one hand, a coffee mug in another, he had on a pair of pale blue and white striped boxers and an old Gryffindor house t-shirt. Harry peered over his glasses at his best friend, perplexed at his sudden appearance.

"Luna still asleep then?" Ron queried, sitting down at their kitchen table.

"Yep, James kept us up all night." Harry put his coffee down behind him, tossing the paper onto the table. "What's up?"

"Pansy spent the night at the Nott's, her and Tracey had some catching up to do, and Hermione and Malfoy are probably making out in front of my house right now," Ron said languidly, picking at some dirt under his nail.

"Oh right Tracey has been away fo-" Harry paused, and then his eyes widened, "they're finally coming to their senses?" Harry asked incredulity.

"Finally," Ron nodded in confirmation, a small smile touching his lips.

Back at Ron's house, Hermione and Draco were so wrapped up in one another that they had not even noticed Ron's absence.

"As if I'd ever splinch myself," Hermione rolled her eyes, they had been arguing about this in circles since Ron left.

"Enough about the splinching, you ran away," Draco growled.

"You ran away five years ago!" Hermione retorted, trying to remain calm, they would never get anywhere if they continued to argue.

"I was trying to protect you," Draco rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"I didn't need protecting!" Hermione said tightly.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Draco sighed.

"Fine, talk, why did you come after me," Hermione bit her lip, Draco's hands still cradling her face.

"Because I'm done playing your game, knowing you, you probably made up some ridiculous rules." Draco scoffed, Hermione averted her eyes.

"I want you, Granger. Hermione, I want all of you, forever. I let you get away once, and it was a horrible mistake." Hermione peered up at the blonde, "You're mine," he said in a low grating tone, fiercely claiming her lips, Hermione gasped surprised.

"Draco," She managed.

"What, Hermione?" He breathed against her lips.

Hermione didn't answer she just apparated them back into her flat, the bedroom to be exact.

"Hermione?" His eyebrows rose, his eyes darting over to the Queen sized bed, the sheets were still in disarray from the previous night spent in them.

"Yes, Draco," Hermione said quietly, grabbing fistfuls of his t-shirt and pulling him down to her, softly planting a kiss on his lips.

They were slow, stripping each other of their clothes in between kisses and Hermione giggling. Nothing was rushed as they re-learnt their ways around each other's bodies, savouring each new piece of exposed flesh. At some point they ended up on the bed, and Draco kissed every inch of her body, nipping her ear, sucking on her erect nipples, and making her fall apart when his head dipped in between her legs. Hermione stroked his length, and before he knew it, her mouth was kissing the head. Soon, after he had slowly teased her into another release by moving in and out of her, they lay in an entanglement of limbs. Hermione stroking his chest, whilst he murmured things into her ear, she swung her leg over his hip and smirked when he hissed.

"You know something, Draco." Hermione tapped his chin, smiling as he moved to stroke patterns on her hip.

"What, Hermione?"

"Since today is Saturday, we don't have to leave this bed until Monday," A playful gleam shining in her eyes.

"Granger, I did so want to take you bent over that desk over there," Draco smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione laughed dryly, kissing his forehead.

"I love when you talk dirty to me, Granger." Draco chuckled.

"You made me break all of my rules you know," Hermione said in mock annoyance.

"I was never big on rules," Draco said dismissively, "see this is why I'm good for you, Granger."

"Right, good for me," She rolled her eyes, closing her eyes and remembering last night, amazed how everything had changed in less than twenty four hours.

When Hermione had marched up the stairs to her floor she was still peeved. How dare he insult her like that. She had gone on her sixth blind date for the month, Ginny insisting that this one was going to be better than the last. She was right to some extent, at least he footed the bill. Then he left upon learning Hermione was only interested in dinner and not shagging his brains out as he so eloquently put it.

Draco was outside his flat, looking like he too had just come home, grocery bags hanging from his arm. 'Have a nice day!" was printed in big bold black letters. Hermione scoffed, today could not get any worse, she had had too much to drink after the idiot, Adrian was his name? Left her on her own, where she promptly saddled up to the bar and had several rounds of Firewhiskey, she could still walk in a straight line though.

"Granger," Draco said amicably.

"Mmm," She grunted in response.

"Wait, Granger are you drunk?" Draco asked, halfway into his flat, his key still in the ajar door.

"None you busssssinessss," Hermione articulated sloppily.

"You are!" Draco barked out a sharp laugh, placing his bags inside his doorway, and moving to hers, she glowered at him at he drew closer.

"Pissss off," She hissed grumpily, fumbling with her key and the lock.

"Let me help you, Granger," Draco gently took her key from her as she sulked, and unlocked the door.

"Gimme," Hermione frowned, reaching forward and grabbing his shirt, their faces now extremely close, mere inches apart. "You smell nice." She smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"You smell like Firewhiskey," Draco responded, putting her keys back in her hand.

"I hate you, but I missss you loads," Hermione breathed, her eyes narrowing.

"Granger?" Draco asked flummoxed.

"You stupid ferret, you stupid, pretty ferret," Hermione giggled before pushing him away from her and going back into her apartment, leaving a stunned man in her wake.

Hermione came out of the memory and felt eyes on her, she looked up and saw Draco watching her.

"You made me break all of my rules, now you owe me." Hermione demanded.

"I think I can find a way to repay you," Draco smirked lazily, covering her lips with hers.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars that Draco had ended up as her neighbour, she really had missed him. Even if her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it. She had no idea what was going to happen from now on, all she knew was she glad she had broken one of her rules yesterday.

* * *

I know it was a little short, but I hope you liked it nonetheless, I had a lot of fun writing it, I also don't write a lot of smut, so forgive me. Anyways I'll update Promise soon, I swear and please tell me what you think!

\- Indieblue :) xx


End file.
